Eric Baumer (char)
WIP CHAR PAGE (because a girl's gotta know coding first lol) Age:20 History Eric was born in Topeka, Kansas, to mother Gale Baumer, and father Albert Baumer. He had an older brother named Paul. Albert was a member of the U.S. Navy Seals, but died in a bombing in Afganistan. Gale was a teacher, and after Albert's death, struggled to maintain the household. As Eric grew up, they struggled to pay rent, and Eric knew the true meaning of poverty. He didn't enjoy the way people treated his mother, and didn't enjoy other kids picking on him and Paul because they were poor. This is what made him detest bullies so much, and what made him want to fight for the right things. The situation didn't get better when Eric discovered he had powers. It started when his friend Johnny was being picked on by the school bully, Bobby. Eric got so mad that windows shattered, a gust of wind hitting Bobby so hard he hit the wall. What made things more mysterious was that Bobby was the only one in class affected by the wind. Bobby, the natural enemy of Eric, told the teacher that it was all Eric's fault. The school administrators, looking for an easy way to explain what happened, blamed Eric for what happened, and sent him to detention. As his powers got stronger, Eric got into more in more trouble, and Gale always had to come and pick him up. By the age of nine, Eric had been expelled from more than six schools. He always felt bad for his mother, but it was not something he could control. By the age of ten, he and his family moved to North Carolina to start a new life. At the age of 11, Eric received a letter from Hogwarts, inviting him to attend. His mother was so overjoyed that there was an actual school that would accept Eric, she cried for days. The air fair was costly, but Gale sent him off anyways. Eric understood she loved him, but he knew he caused to much of a strain on his family. He left in the hopes of a better life for them all. At hogwarts, he learned about magic and how to control it. Eric enjoyed his classes, the teachers, and the students. He might not have appreciated the homework load, but that was a small matter. Eric graduated from hogwarts not too shabbily, and actually did very well on his OWLs. He did even better than that on his NEWTs. Many of his former teachers were shocked, as, while he was bright, he was no einstein. He would've gone in search of a job, but that was the year his brother died. Paul had joined the Army Corps., and had been shot on a tour in Iraq. Devastated, Eric took a year off to grieve for his brother. Then another when his mother died of lung cancer. Now, at the start of his 20th year, Eric finally wants to take control of his life, and live for the present. He is looking for a job, and looking to live his life as he hadn't done before. He wants to honor his family, and live his life to the fullest. It is all he can do anymore. Personality Eric can be arrogant when he wants to be, and bragish, but for the most part, he's a nice guy. He's pretty amiable, and will stand up for anyone who needs standing up for. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he does have his moments of cleverness. Eric cannot stand bullies. When it comes to females, he's not much of a smooth talker, and can actually be kind of shy. Eric enjoys using magic, but would never use it for the wrong reasons. He will, however, use magic against the laws, as long as he feels he had a very good reason, like saving a life. He's adventurous, and is always up for an adrenaline rush. Extra Info -single -heterosexual -Was a Gryffindor -Named after a novel Author and Protagonist -Muggle-born etc.